Alice's Fairy Tail
by Rose.A.Harvey
Summary: Once there was a little dream, it was a kind dream and existed only to aid those who were suffering. However, the naivety of a girl and the black heart of a man unravels it all. The dream seeks out it's victims, drains them of their will to live and leaves them to die. Some people fight for their humanity, but will they become murders? Or will they win out against the dream?On Hold


**-_- This stuff scares me a little especially considering they were based on true murders. But I just HAD to write this. It's set in an AU.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Alice of Human Sacrifice**

Once, there was a little dream. It was a good dream and loved to be dreamt. However, for all it's good intentions, once it began to be dreamt, the person could not stop. The dream continued and lasted forever and ever. This dream was a kind dream and only preyed on those who wished for it, or who could no longer survive in this world without unbearable pain. Thousands of people died, but the little dream continued on it's way, for it did not know what it was doing. Then one day it came across a girl who was young and small. The little dream decided that it would end the young girl's suffering and let the girl dream forever. But the girl refused, when the little dream tried to force itself upon the girl, the girl became frightened and cast a powerful spell on the little dream. The dream vanished and no-one knew what had become of it.

Years later a man found the place where the dream had been locked away. He became entranced by the dream and visited it every day. Listening to the stories it told. The little dream had wanted to create a perfect world and was sad because the girl had sealed it away. The man had blackness in his heart and saw that this was a perfect opportunity. He told the little dream that he would free it, at the cost of only preying on those the man allowed him to. The little dream agreed, and waited for the mans approval. Years passed and the man left the place he had once been, the evil in his heart grew by the day and little by little, the light in the dream was replaced by darkness until the dream was completely and wholly evil. Now, rather than allowing people to rest in peace, it took over people's minds, bodies and souls. The dream used the host body to kill others and to allow itself to live, for a dream is never truly alive unless one dreams it. Many of the host bodies were weak and succumbed to the little dream immediately. But this did not satisfy the little dream. It did not want flimsy weak bodies that only lasted long enough for it to feed, it wanted more. It wanted a body it could _use_ someone who was strong enough to last.

Some people, fought the little dream they held on to themselves and fought for their humanity, though sooner or later, they all succumbed. One however, is still fighting today.

_The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade.  
And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand.  
Never hesitating to slay all within her way.  
Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland.  
Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line.  
Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin.  
If it were not for the murderous wake left behind.  
No one would have suspected that she had ever been._

The first Alice was Erza of Fairy Tail. A once solemn woman, turned evil by a dream. Her thousand sword dance held her victims enthralled until she plunged each sword into their throat. She had long hair, that danced behind her warning people of her presence. They once say it was brown, but had been stained with the blood of the ones that she killed. The dream kept her captive, spoke in her head, forcing her to create a perfect world where she could live in peace. One day, her madness drove her too far and she killed the one she loved. She fled the place and ran to the forest, unable to see a way out she stabbed herself repeatedly in an attempt to rid herself of the distorted dream. Seeing no use for her any longer, the little dream trapped her inside a cave and left her to die. She died much later and her memory faded. Weeks later a boy discovered a red path, he followed it and to his horror found the decaying body of the first Alice. Soldiers were called in but after they dispelled the runes surrounding the cave, no-one was brave enough to enter the cave. One man ventured inside, but at his touch, the body of Erza Scarlet broke down completely into ashes which were then swept up by the wind. Where her body had been, on the floor of the cave was a heart, scorched into the stone.

The little dream, was not satisfied and thirsted for more, its twisted sense was worming its way into the hearts of the wicked. Dark guilds began to rise and take up arms against the others. Wars broke out, but still the little dream searched for the one who could hold him forever.

Who is the next Alice?

**Okay, it's my first time writing something like this, my other stories are much lighter than this one. In case you're wondering, the little girl at the start was Mavis Vermillion and the man was Purehito (Hades). And Erza is not the one who is still fighting. She is dead. And yes, the one she killed was Jellal. Read and Review!**


End file.
